galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
FTL Drive
An FTL Drive, also known as a Jump Drive is the interstellar propulsion utilized by both the Colonials and Cylons. It works by folding space. Dimension Eight There have been eight military FTL Drives since the Cylon's revolt with a nineth being developed during the Second Cylon War. Four years before Operation Homecoming, the Quroum of 12 attempted to pass the FTL Standardized Act, which would required all civilians ship to be FTL capable. However Adar's administration vetoed the Act. ﻿Alpha Class Alpha Class Mark I The Alpha Class Mark I was the first FTL drive developed after the Cylon's revolt. It had a jump range of 10 light years. Alpha Class Mark II The Alpha Class Mark II is the FTL drive of the Colonial Raptor, Shuttle and other small Colonial Craft. It has a jump range of 10 Light years. Alpha Class Mark III Is the normal civilian FTL drive. It is like the Mark I and Mark II and has a jump range of 10 light years. Alpha Class Mark IV Having just come into civilian use a year before Operation Homecoming, the Mark IV has an increased jump range of 15 light years. Alpha Class Mark V The Alpha Class Mark V is the FTL drive used on the Viper Mark VIII and has a jump range of 15 light years. Alpha Class Mark VI The Alpha Class Mark VI was designed to replace the Mark II to be used on Raptor, Shuttle, and other small Colonial Craft. However the Mark VI has only been used in newer Raptor, Shuttle, and other small craft as the Fleet didn't have the funding to refit all of the Raptor shuttles. Beta Class The most used FTL Drive class, the Beta Class was developed for use in the Columbia Class Battlestar (Galactica - type) and was used throughout the First Cylon War. It has a jump range of 15 light years. The Beta Class continunes to service because without overhaul the older warships can use the newer FTL drive. Gamma Class The Gamma Class was developed for the Heracles Class Battlestar to allow the Battlestar to not have to retract it's flight pods before jumping. A huge sucesses with a short-life, the Gamma Class allowed Battlestars to jump with extended flight pods. It's jump range, which was originaly going be 30 light years, was never met. The Gamma Class could only reache a normal jump range of 15 light years. It also took three times longer for the drive to recharge before allowing another jump. Because of this, the Gamma Class never enters wide spread use, only the Heracles Class used it. Gamma Class Mark II Designed as a short-term replacement for the Gamma Class before the Delta Class entered service, it was a failed attempt. Jump range 15 light years. Gamma Class Mark III Designed to replace the Mark II, the Mark III was a short-term solution until the Delta Class was ready. Jump range 15 light years. Gamma Class Mark IV The last Gamma Class, it never enters service. It was replaced by the Detla Class. Jump range 15 light years. Delta Class The Delta Class Mark I was developed several years after the First Cylon War ended. It became the FTL drive for the Valkryie Class Light Battlestar and some of it's subclass Battlestars and support vessels. It's jump range is 20 light years. Delta Class Mark II The Delta Class Mark II is an improved version of the Delta Class created for the Cyrene Class Battlestar and the Sigurd Class Medium Battlestar. The Delta Class Mark II has the same jump range as the Mark I but was built for a larger type Battlestar. It was originally planned to replace the Beta Class, however, those plans were canceled with the development of the Epsilon. It's jump range is 20 light years. Epsilon Class The Epsilon Class was developed for the Mercrury Class Battlestar. It has a greater jump range of 25 light years. It is currently used in the Jupiter, Mercury, Illustorious, and older Battlestars including the Valkyrie, having been refitted to use it also. It is the second most used FTL drive of all time and the most used FTL drive. Zeta Class (Epsilon Class Mark II) The Zeta Class, also known as the Epsilon Class Mark II because it was original and improve of the Epsilon Class but because of the greater size it was giving it only class. The Zeta Class have the same jump range of 25 light years as does the Epsilon Class. However it was built for the largest Battlestar, include the Poseidon, Titan and Stryker classes that number was increase. Eta Class A jump ahead in FTL drive technology, the Eta Class jump drive has a three times greaert range than the Epsilon/Zeta Class, giving it a jump range of 75 light years. It is currently in use on the Nova, Prometheus, and Atlantia clases. However, because of the development of the Theta Class and Adar's cutting the fleet budget, the Eta Class have yet to start to replace the Epsilon/Zeta Class that are currently in use. The Battlestar Pegasus, during it's refit was going to be the first Battlestar to have it's FTL drive upgraded from an Epsilon Class to an Eta Class. Theta Class The Theta Class is another jump ahead in FTL Drive. The Theta Class was develop for used in the Spartan Subclass Battlestar. It have a three times greater jump range than the Eta Class does; giving it a jump range of 225 light years. However it normaly jump range is between 120 to 150 light years but so far the Spartan and Leonidas have only completed a maxium jump of ninety light years. Some in the Admiralty worry about the danger of the Theta Class and is why it have yet to enter widespead used. It also partly the reason why the Spartan and Leonidas have yet to be offiicaly commissioing into the Colonial Fleet. The Theta Class was in part developed by Daniel Jackson, a Number Seven who is working for Arthur Wallace and is base on Cylon's technology. Iota Class Developed during the Second Cylon War. With a jump range of between 360 and 450 light years but a noramlly jump range of between 240 to 300 light years. It was co - develop between the Colonial and the Cylon. Dimension Fifteen ﻿In Battlestar Prometheus's Universe their are at least three FTL drive that the Colonial Fleet have used. Argos Class The Argos Class is the first Colonial's FTL drive known and is used on the Jupiter Class Battlestar (Galactica - type). It have a redline of 15 light years. Celestus Class The Celestus Class is used on the Odin Class (Valkyrie - type) and Mercury Class Battlestar. It have a redline of 25 light years. Olympus Class The Olympus is used on the Nova Class Battlestar and have a three time greater jump range than did the Celestus Class does. Give it a redline of 75 light years. ''Images'' ''﻿ '' Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Eight Category:Dimension Fifteen Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Battlestar Prometheus Universe Category:Technology Category:Stub-Working on it Category:Propulsion/Drive Systems